


Poor Guys Head is Spinning

by Newsiesgirl



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Multi, schooltime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: Davey Jacobs is new to Pulitzer High and Pulitzer wants his help. Jack wants to take Pulitzer down. Watch what happens as these boys fall in love.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Modern Au- Set in high school

Davey Jacobs had recently started at The World. A high school for students all the way from Brooklyn to Lower Manhattan. The school had only recently opened its doors to Brooklyn students when there school mysteriously burnt down. If you asked Racetrack Higgins or Spot Conlon they'd just walk off. 

It was Davey Jacobs first day at a public school. He was nervous to say the least. He was worried about making friends, finding his classes. The thing he was most nervous about was the bullies and the fact the majority of this school was boys.  
He'd always struggled with his thoughts of boys. He couldn't see why his brain just wouldn't let him be happy with a girl. That didn't matter to him right now though. He needed to focus on his education.  
He was up fairly early that morning. He ironed his trousers, checked shirt, tie and waistcoat a lot. He polished his shoes and then got dressed. He quickly combed his hair over and then ate his breakfast. Even though he got up early if he didn't hurry up he'd miss his bus. He grabbed his bag said goodbye to his parents and Les and left. His sister already gone. 

Davey arrived at the bus stop on time. Not many people were on the bus, they were all from Brooklyn other than Race but Davey didn't know that. Davey stepped on the bus and his eyes instantly went to where two boys, Race and Spot, were snogging. He sat at the front far away from them. He couldn't be getting the idea that it was okay. His parents would kill him. 

When he arrived at the school he noticed it had the Latin for Seize the Day written above the Gate. The school looked fairly big not too small but not big either. He looked up at the school and saw the headmaster, Mr Pulitzer, in the window watching students come in. Davey had met the headmaster before. He found his way to the office where he was greeted by the assistant, Hannah, who gave him his timetable. She also told him Mr Pulitzer wanted to speak to him. 

He took a seat in the office and waited. After a few minutes of waiting Davey was called into the office. 

"Good morning, Mr Jacobs." Pulitzer said as Davey took a seat. 

"Morning, Sir." Davey replied. 

"I've heard a lot about you from your old school. I heard you were very smart and very persuasive." Pulitzer said reading from a sheet. 

Davey nodded not knowing where Pulitzer was going with this. 

"I need you to make friends with the so called 'newsies.'" He said doing air quotations around newsies. "And I need you to break them up. They run havoc at this school."

"What if I don't?" Davey questioned swallowing. 

"Well you'll find it soon enough but why worry about something that won't happen." Pulitzer smiled. He walked over the door and opened it for Davey. 

Davey walked out smiling and thanking Pulitzer as he left. Now to find these so called Newsies. 

"Mr Jacobs." Pulitzer called him back. 

"Yes, sir?" 

"The ringleader is Jack Kelly. Take everyone away from him." Pulitzer said his expression remaining blank. 

Davey nodded and then left. How would he find Jack Kelly in this big school full of mostly boys. The bell interrupted Davey's thoughts. He had maths first. Davey struggled to find his way to the classroom, only being a few minutes late. 

"Sorry I'm late. I'm new and I struggled to find the classroom. I apologise, sister." Davey said to the nun. 

"That's alright, my dear. You can sit next to Mr Kelly." She pointed to an empty chair. 

Davey sat down and got his things out. The sister quickly set them some work. Jack looked over Davey's shoulder and saw how he'd already done most of the work. 

"Youse have like an hour to finish that." Jack mumbled. 

"Oh, we normally had a few minutes at my old school. It was very strict." Davey replied. 

"I'm Jack Kelly." He said extending his hand. 

"Davey Jacobs." Davey shook his hand. So this was Jack and this was who he needed to take everyone away from but how? 

"Youse can hang with my friends, the newsies, today if you like." Jack said. Davey took him up on the offer. 

••••••••••••••••  
Davey's first chance to meet the Newsies was after school. Jack had told him about this room they went in at lunch, breaks and after schools. Davey was busy at lunch asking teachers for work.  
As Davey and Jack approached the classroom Davey could hear the sounds of many boys. When Jack walked in he tapped Spots shoulder who whistled loudly to get their attention, he then looked at Jack. 

"This is Davey, he's new and he's going to chill with us." Jack said and then signalling then to go back to what they were doing. 

Jack went round introducing Davey to all his friends. When Jack reached the last three he recognised two of them as the ones who were making out on the bus this morning. 

"That's Albert." Jack pointed to the ginger one. "That's Race." Jack pointed to the blonde one. "And that's Spot or King of Brooklyn." Jack pointed to the small one. "They are all dating." 

Great. Davey thought. How was he suppose to keep the idea that boy together was good out of his head and do what Pulitzer asked him. 

"Jack, what's Mr Pulitzer like?" Davey asked. 

"Snake. A rattle one to be exact. He's been after my head for years and then he dragged these lot into. What he doesn't know is his daughter is on our side and she helps us by getting inside information." Jack said. "Ise wouldn't trust him." 

Davey nodded. Why was this school so crazy? He sighed before taking a seat with two boys named Crutchie and Elmer. This was going to be a hard task.


	2. Chapter 2

Davey only got a few hours sleep that night. He spent most of the night trying to think of ways to spilt Jack from his friends but he just couldn't stop thinking about Jack's eyes. The way his eyes held an expression of pain and happiness at the same time. Davey tried to so hard to stop thinking about Jack's eyes but there was something about this boy that was intriguing to Davey but for now he passed it off as it was just because Pulitzer had given the job of ruining this group. 

Jack had the problem sleeping that night. Just like Davey he couldn't stop thinking about someone's eyes. Expect, Jack didn't know who's they were. He tried painting or drawing them a couple of times but he felt as if he couldn't get them right.   
When both boys woke that morning one looked normal the other looked sleep deprived. Jack normally stayed up late so he looked like he normally would. Davey on the other hand looked like crap. He had bags under his eyes and had bloodshot eyes. As he walked into school Davey saw the newsies walk into together. Pulitzer was stood at the door, if Davey wasn't new he'd know this isn't normal because Pulitzer never stood there. As Davey approached the door to catch up with the newsies Pulitzer pulled aside. Jack was the only one who saw this. 

"Mr Jacobs, I will not give you time limit on your task but please do it quickly. They are getting on my nerves. Remember Mr Kelly is the one you need to hurt." Pulitzer said before sending Davey on his way. 

Davey went to catch up with the newsies. As he walked he thought a lot. What did Pulitzer have against Jack and why did Davey need to hurt him? Davey came up the newsies room. He braced himself. He needed to act normal and not so sleep deprived. As soon as he stepped into the room Jack backed him out. 

"what did Pulitzer want? Youse lucky no one else saw." Jack said. 

"Just wanted to see how I was settling in." Davey lied. 

"Hmm. Pulitzer ain't nice, Dave. Ise don't know if Ise believe that." Jack said before dragging Davey back into the room. 

Today the boys were sat in different places. In the middle of the room was Albert with Race in his lap and Spot beside him. In the corner they were in yesterday was a female with red hair. She was frantically tying. Elmer and Crutchie were sat at a table with Finch and Buttons. 

"Hey, who's that girl?" Davey whispered to Jack. 

"Katherine Plumber. She's Pulitzer's daughter. He doesn't know we talk to her often." Jack whispered back. "Youse remind me of her. Go and talk to her." 

Davey walked over to Katherine. She looked up and smile. 

"You must be Davey Jacobs." She said extending her hand. 

"Yes I am. Jack told me your Katherine." He said shaking her hand. 

"Ahh, Jack. He's a weird one. I should know, I dated him once. He's very sweet if you get close to him. He's a good leader for these boys." Katherine smiled. 

"Good to know. So what you writing?" 

As Katherine spoke to Davey about was she was writing and stuff such as hobbies Davey's head was just thinking about whah Katherine had said. Jack and Katherine had dated. Maybe if Davey got close to Katherine he'd hurt Jack. The thought of hurting Jack made Davey feel pain but he didn't know why. While chatting Katherine mentioned how she was bisexual and most of the boys were gay or bi. 

Davey felt a bit weird. How was he suppose to keep feelings like that out of his head if all the people here thought It was okay? Davey knew it was seen as okay but his father didn't and he couldn't disrespect his father.   
By the end of Davey and Katherine's chat they had already organised study sessions and writing sessions. There was no harm in trying this plan. Although Davey didn't know what would happen if he didn't do anything. He needed to find out.   
After school Davey went up to Pulitzer's office. 

"Afternoon, Mr Jacobs. What brings you here?" Pulitzer right asked. 

"I was just wondering what would happen if I didn't succeed and what would happen if I did?" Davey asked politely.

"Well you'd and your siblings would be blacklisted from every school in America and your parents would be out of jobs. If you succeed you'd be able to get into any school you'd like free of charge as would your siblings." Pulitzer smiled a little. 

"Thank you, Sir." Davey swallowed before leaving. 

As Davey was leaving Jack caught him. He waved before dragging him to the newsies' room. Jack smiled before going off to his friends. Davey stood there awkwardly for a minute or two before going over to Katherine.   
•••••••••••••  
When Davey got home he grabbed a notebook and tried to scheme ideas once again. Dating Katherine was his only idea but he didn't want to use her. Another idea popped into his head but that was making up lies about Jack. Davey has be taught my his father not to lie but he didn't want to face the consequences of Pulitzer. Davey had time, he assumed he had until the end of the school year. So he had enough time to make friends with the newsies and gather information. He decided he would start with Spot. He was the hardest after all. He'd then go with the dumb ones- Albert, Race and Finch. He wouldn't really call Albert dumb he was more of a common sense dumb but he still made the list. Then he'd go to the soft ones- Crutchie, Elmer, JoJo and Buttons. After them he'd do the rest. 

Now how would he get information out of Spot. Spot was smart underneath. Davey grabbed his phone. Jack had given Davey a list of all their numbers so he could stay connected. 

Davey: Hi, Spot. Jack gave me your number. I was wondering if tomorrow you'd like to come round after school and study with me? 

Spot: sure, I'll be there at 5. I'll leave Race and Albert behind so you have nothing to worry about, mouth. 

Davey: mouth?

Spot: your nickname- the walking mouth. 

Now all Davey needed to do was sleep otherwise he wouldn't be able to focus.


	3. Chapter 3

Spot came round to Davey's at 5 on the dot. Davey brought Spot into his bedroom and they started studying math. Davey waited about 30 minutes before asking Spot about Jack. 

"Spot, if you don't mind me asking, if you're from Brooklyn how do you know Jack and the rest of them?" Davey asked politely. 

"Well, me and Jack use to be a thing. So Ise got to know them from 'Im" Spot explained. 

Davey nodded. Now how would he get information out of Spot. A difficult thing that would be. 

"So. How did Jack become the leader of youse lot?" Davey asked. 

"Correction. I'm the leader of him and he leads the rest cause Ise got my own crew in Brooklyn." Spot corrected him "but he just had the natural skills he ain't weak you know."

Davey nodded. "Yeah I get that impression." Great. So Jack wasn't weak. How was Davey suppose to get to him. 

"Why do youse want to know so much about him? Ya like him?" Spot teased. 

"No, course I don't." He blushed slightly. He did notice how cute Jack was with his gorgeous eyes and...Davey stopped his thoughts. 

Spot and Davey carried on the night doing their work until Spot had to leave. 

"What ever youse is planning, don't do. It's not worse if. Especially if someone puts youse up to it." Spot said before leaving. Did he know something? 

Davey went back to his room and began to panic. Did he give something away? He backed up till his back hit the wall and he slowly slid down it until he reached the floor. He became sweaty, his hands were clammy. His chest and throat felt tight. He knew this feeling. He had many panic attacks before, this once knew. He just needed to steady to his breathing and relax. Maybe Spot just had a gut feeling. Yeah, that was probably it. 

•••••••••••••  
Davey got on the bus that morning really panicky. Race waved him over and he sat on the seat opposite theirs with a guy called Itey. Spots second in command in Brooklyn. 

"Youse alright, Davey." Spot asked. 

Davey just nodded. He did not want to say anything around Spot incase Spot got more ideas. Spot noticed this. Something he'd tell Jack later. 

When they arrived at school, they had arrived a lot earlier than usual. Davey headed to the room with Spot and Race. When the entered Race ran straight over to Albert. 

"Albie! You've been gone to long. Ise missed you." Race kissed him. 

"Ise was with you all last night." Albert laughed. 

"Like I said too long." Race wrapped his arms around him. 

••••••••••••  
The rest of the day went smoothly. Davey didn't panic much and he got some more information. Such as Jack was adopted by someone called Medda and Crutchie was his brother. He learnt slightly about his upbringing as well as Race's.   
Learning about Race's made Davey looked at the boy in a different light. He was a lot stronger than he seemed.   
Jack approached him after school. 

"Hey, Daves! Youse wanna come round mine for a bit?" Jack smiled. 

"Sure. I'll just text my mother." Which he did. 

Jack drove himself, Davey and Crutchie home in an old car he'd brought himself. He had refused to let Medda buy him one. Davey spent most of the ride speaking to Crutchie about all sorts of stuff. 

When the got there Jack introduced Davey to Medda who took an instant liking to him. Crutchie took her off to watch a film. While Jack and Davey headed upstairs. Davey was surprised Crutchie didn't come with them. 

"Spot was talking to me earlier about your study session yesterday." Jack said sitting on his bed which appeared to be covered in paint, like the rest of his room. 

"Oh." Davey said looking off. 

"So who's put youse up to something. And why?" Jack said. "Ise won't be mad." 

Davey sighed. He'd find out eventually. "Pulitzer. He said he'd blacklist me and brother from every school and our parents would be out of jobs." Davey explained. 

"What did he want youse to do?" Jack asked. 

"Break you and the Newsies up." Davey came and sat beside Jack. 

"Well Ise has an idea. We do it." Jack smirked. 

"Huh?" Davey said confused. 

"We get the boys in on it. Not Kath though. Even if she wouldn't tell it's a risk." Jack said. "We pretend to go our own way. Then we do something big to shock him but we have to do it for at least two weeks." Davey nodded in agreement. "Did he say we couldn't be friends?" 

"I don't so." Davey replied. 

"Then we stay friends. Get close. Annoy him." Jack smirked. "Ise wanna get good friends with you regardless."

"Sounds like a plan." Davey smiled. 

Jack spat into his hand and extended it for a shake. 

"That's disgusting." Davey said backing away. 

Jack smirked and got out his phone. He sent a mass text to the newsies to meet at the newsboy lodging house. An old building they made into a clubhouse. 

"Come on, Daves." Jack said grabbing Davey's hand and practically dragging him down the stairs. 

"Crutchie! We have newsboy meeting." Jack poked his head around the lounge door. "Sorry to disturb your film, Ma." 

"Don't you worry about it Jack. Go have fun with your friends. Crutchie I will not finish the film with out you." Medda smiled. She kissed Crutchie on the head before handing him his crutch. "Nice to meet you, Davey." 

"You too." He smiled and Jack dragged him out the door. 

••••••••••••  
It looked like there was so many more newsies in this clubhouse. Davey was astonished. 

"So. Fellas it seems Pulitzer is still after us. He tried to get Davey to break us up. So we is going to do exactly that but fake. Ise will put you into group. But first do youse all agree?" Jack said. 

Davey watched as every single person in the room raised their hand. His worried looked soon turned into a smile. This was going to work much better than he originally thought and it was all thanks to Jack. He looked at how cute and strong Jack looked stood in front of all the boys. Jack looked ready to take down Pulitzer. But he also looked handsome. Something Davey would never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

"Right fellas parings." Jack said looking at them all. 

"Jack?" Elmer said quietly but quietly enough for Jack to hear. He was shy talking in front of all these people when they were all quiet. 

"Yeah?" He smiled at him reassuring him it was alright. 

"Ise know youse wanna pair us up but can Ise request to be with JoJo and Crutchie?" He asked politely. 

"Course youse can. But that's the only request Ise is takin'." Jack said. "Right. It make sense for Albert, Spot and Race to go together. Ise will be with Davey. Makes sense for us to be alone cause then Pulitzer might actually believe it." Jack clasped his hands together. "Blink, Mush and Finch. Mike and Ike. Buttons and Snipeshooter. Romeo and Boots." Jack continued pairing people up in twos or threes until every newsies was with someone. Jack looked at Davey at what to do next. 

"Youse is the brains, Dave." Race said taking a drag from his cigar. "But wait, why ain't Kath in on this." 

"She's too risky." Jack said before turning back to Davey. 

"Next? Umm...Next we show Pulitzer you going your separate ways. Maybe Spot, Albert and Race can argue with Jack in the cafeteria. But you need to make sure a teacher is there. That way they'll pass it to Pulitzer." Davey said. 

"And Racer, make it believe. Youse best not have a go at me for stealin' your apple juice again." Jack laughed. 

"Hey! Nobody steals his juice and gets away with it." Spot said folding his arms. 

"Youse stole his juice yesterday." Crutchie smiled. 

The group started laughing while Spot stood there trying to hide his smile. 

••••••••••  
They all went to school is their groups today. Jack picked up Davey after dropping Crutchie off with JoJo and Elmer. 

"We really doing this?" Crutchie asked Jack as he dropped him off. 

"Yeah." Jack smiled reassuring his brother. 

Jack noticed Davey was nervous when he got into the car. His forehead looked a little sweaty. Davey smiled weakly. 

"Youse got a little something.." Jack said reaching his thumb up to Davey's mouth corner and rubbed some porridge off his face. 

"Thanks." Davey said going red from embarrassment. 

The two had spent the entire night texting. 

Cowboy: You ever thought about being a horse 

Mouth: Have you taken something?

Cowboy: Nah, Course not. I was just thinking about Santa Fe. 

Mouth: Katherine said you wanted to go there. 

Cowboy: not anymore. I think I'll stick around a while. 

Mouth: so I have to put up with you for longer? 

Cowboy: Hey! I'm great. 

Davey loved staying up having someone to talk too. Even if his brother and sister did tease him about. 

"Dave! Davey." Jack said waving his hand in front of his face. 

"Huh?" 

"Youse zoned out. We is 'ere."

Davey nodded. He was scared. If didn't go right he was screwed. 

"It's okay, Dave. Trust me and the boys." Jack said smiling put his hand on Davey's thigh for a few seconds before getting out of the car. 

••••••••••••••  
Lunch finally came around. Luckily, Pulitzer happened to be the cafeteria today. 

"That ain't normal." Jack told Davey as the walked in. 

"Maybe he's checking on me." Davey suggested which he was right about. 

The newsies were all talking but talking in their separate groups. The atmosphere was different. The rest of school seemed to know something was up. They could sense the tension between all the newsies.   
As Jack approached the table it went quiet. At this point a lot of other kids were looking to see what was going on. Davey was also a bit confused - they hadn't fully filled him in to make it seem more real.   
Jack went to sit down but Race moved to block him. 

"Hey! Racer, shift over Ise is trying to sit." Jack said, this in when most people moved over. 

"No." Race said not looking at him. 

"Move!" Jack said, pretending to think Race was joking. 

"Youse ain't allowed to sit with us no more. Neither is the walking mouth." Jack looked shocked and Davey looked a little heartbroken - both only pretending. 

"What did Ise do?" Jack asked 

"Is he bein' serious." Spot asked, climbing on to the table. 

"Yes Ise is." Jack said getting angry. 

"Youse is nothin' but a snake. Youse is rude to every single one of us. Youse only care about yourself. So move it before Ise make Youse." Spot shouted. 

At this point Katherine had walked in. She looked just as shocked as the rest of the school was this actually happening. 

"Well, fine! Me and Davey - that's his name Race not walkin' mouth - will leave!" Jack said grabbing Davey's hand and leaving. Davey saw Pulitzer give him a smirk as they left. 

They went to the room where the usually hung around. They agreed that Jack and Davey would be able to hang there and the newsies would have the cafeteria. 

"As we is speakin' the newsies are all breakin' into arguments. The newsies is pretending to break up." Jack smiled. 

"Will this actually work?" Davey asked, he was still nervous. 

"Pulitzer is stupid. It's goin' to be fine." Jack said grabbing Davey's hand as reassurance. 

Davey was so falling head over heals for Jack. Their little moment was ruined by Katherine storming through the door. She looked angry and upset. 

"What is going on? Please one of you tell me!" She exclaimed. 

"The newsies don't like me no more. It's as simple as that. The newsies is no more. We've broken up." Jack said not looking at her once. 

"Davey?" She turned to him for confirmation

"He's right." Davey said. 

She sighed before leaving. Well at least she believed it. 

By the end of the day the whole school including the teachers were talking about how the Newsies had broken up. Their plan was working. 

Mouth: What next? 

Cowboy: come over? 

Mouth: I'll be there soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once in my life I did actually proof read this but there may still be mistakes.

Davey walked over to Jack's. Medda pulled him into a hug when she opened the door. 

"Davey! You must come round more often!" Medda smiled. 

"I wouldn't want to impose." Davey replied. 

"You wouldn't be!" 

"There you are!" Jack beamed as he practically hoped down the stairs. 

Jack grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs. 

"Next. We keep this up until Pulitzer is 100% convinced and he should tell you that. It could be weeks though." Jack said sitting down and resuming a sketch he was doing. 

"But what about Katherine? She seemed upset." Davey said. 

"When it all comes out she'll understand. She always does." Jack smiled.

Jack smiling after what he said made a pain in Davey's chest tighten. What was this? He looked at Jack drawing. That's when it hit him. He liked Jack.

"Jackie." Davey said before going red. "Uh...I sorry i-" Jack cut him off. 

"It's fine. Ise don't mind. Ise do call you Dave or Davey after all. But what's up?" Jack smiled looking up from his drawing. 

"Why are you doing all this?" Davey asked. 

"For you. It's not fair he blackmailed youse like that." Jack smiled before going back to drawing. 

Davey smiled and blushed. He was doing this for him. 

"Youse wanna stay the night?" Jack asked. 

"Let me ask Ma." Davey got his phone out and texted his mom. She replied a few minutes later saying of course as long as he was being sensible. "She said yes." 

"Cool. Youse goin' to spend all the night on my floor or youse comin' to sit with me." Jack asked not taking his eyes of the drawing. 

"I...sure." Davey blushed once again. He moved to sit in the middle of the bed which Jack was sat on the end of with his back against the wall. 

Davey scooted over slightly and looked at the drawing. Was that him? It looked like him. 

"Is that...is that me?" Davey asked. 

"Yeah, thought youse might be fun to draw. Youse got a good face." Once again Jack's word made Davey blush. "Youse heatin' up or something youse cheeks keep goin' pink." 

"Nah. No. Not hot." Davey stuttered. 

"Awww. Is ise makin' Dave blush?" Jack teased. 

"No." Davey looked away. 

Jack put the drawing down. He put his hand on Davey's cheek and turned his face to look at him. Davey blushed again. Would Jack ever stop making him Blush?

"Youse really head over heels aren't youse? All this blushing." Jack smiled. 

"Are you just teasing me?" Davey asked. 

"No Ise ain't." Jack said. He moved to sit right next to Davey. "Ise just wanna know how youse feel." 

"Maybe I am falling head over heels." Davey smiled. 

Jack put his fingers under Davey's chin and leaned in slowly so Davey could sense what was happening. He gently kissed Davey who was initially shocked even though he knew it was happening but melted into the kiss. This confirmed to him he liked Jack. But his parents would kill him if they ever found out, but that did not matter right now. All that mattered was Jack. 

"Ise glad we partnered up." Jack smiled, leaning his head on Davey's shoulder. 

"Me too. Thanks for doing this." Davey said putting his head on Jack's. 

"Don't worry." Jack smiled. 

That night the two boys feel asleep with limbs entwined. 

••••••••••••

Davey woke up shocked. For a moment, he didn't know where he was or whose body he was entangled with. Then everything hit him. The plan against Pulitzer. That kiss. Jack. 

"Mornin" Jack smiled. 

"Morning." Davey smiled back. 

Jack gently kissed Davey before moving out of the bed. Crutchie knocked on the door. 

"Hey Jack and Davey. Today's going to be hard isn't it?" He asked. 

"Ise ain't goin' to lie to ya. But we can do it. Is Elmer picking you up today?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah he is. After school can we play board games with Medda and Spot and Romeo." He smiled. 

"Of Course we can." Jack hugged him before Crutchie left.

"Spot? Romeo?" Davey asked. To him it seemed an unusual group.

"Yeah. They are my foster brothers too. Spots mostly at Alberts and Romeo stays at everyone else's." Jack smiled getting dressed. 

"Oh right. So plan for today?" Davey said. 

"We stay low. Youse and me need to act sad to make it seem real. The rest of the Newsies will seem off too." 

"You and I." Davey reminded him. 

"Shut up." Jack laughed pulling Davey out of his bed and hugging him. "Come on, let's eat." 

"Wait." Jack looked at him. "What are we?" Davey asked. 

"What ever youse want to be. Whether it's something youse don't know or something more." Jack smiled. 

"I'm not sure what right now. Just need a few days to figure my head out but I will gladly accept your kisses and hugs anytime." Davey smiled. Jack kissed him softly. 

"Boys! Breakfast!" Medda shouted. 

••••••••••••

When they got to school Pulitzer was waiting outside once again. Probably to see if the newsies were still parted. When Davey and Jack arrived Pulitzer summoned Davey to him. He went over while Jack waited by the entrance. 

"Well done, my boy. Now make sure they start apart." Pulitzer sent him away. 

Jack and Davey walked in silence to the room. 

"What's did he want?" 

"He told me to carry on keeping you apart." Davey said. 

"Good. That's what we want." Jack smiled. 

"This is weird. The room feels so empty." Davey pointed out. 

"It is. One day it'll be back to normal." Jack went over to day and grabbed his hand to reassure him. 

Davey leaned in to kiss him but once again Katherine ruined the moment. The two boys jumped apart. 

"Right. Boys, I have a plan to get the newsies back together." Katherine said holding a plan in her hand. 

Jack and Davey looked at each other. 

"Kath, no. This isn't one of those falls out. We are parted now. This isn't something we is coming back from." Jack explained. 

"But we have to get the newsies back together!" She looked upset once again. 

"Davey! Tell her, please." 

"Katherine. Jack's right. I haven't known them for long but Jack told me all about their fall outs." Davey said. 

"Please stop trying to get us lot back together it's not happening." Jack said. 

"Well I'll go talk to the rest of them. I know they'll help." She said storming out of the room. 

••••••••••••

Katherine made her way to Race, Albert and Spot who were sat in the corner of the cafeteria. 

"Right. Boys, I have a plan to get you a Newsies back together." She smiled. 

"Not happenin'. Ise don't want to be near Jack ever again!" Race practically shouted. Albert and Spot nodded in agreement. 

Katherine went round to every boy and they all said it wasn't happening. She marched her way to her fathers office. 

"Katherine, Dear, what brings you here?" 

"You broke up the newsies! How could you do that? They don't want to be seen around each other." She said angrily. 

"Hey, this was not my fault. I had nothing to do with. Do not shout false accusations at me. They broke up on their own backs. Now leave!" He pointed to the door and she did as she was told. 

Pulitzer smiled as she left. Finally the newsies had broken apart. Finally his school would be perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what happened to the formatting on this chapter.

Jack did not tell Davey the next part of the plan. He saw how anxious Davey could get and he didn't want Pulitzer to be suspicious. He really wanted to tell him, he knew Davey would understand but he was a bit scared to how Davey would react.

  
Lunch rolled around much quicker than Jack would have liked it to. He met Davey in their room. 

  
"Hey." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Davey who immediately did the same. "Ise goin' to the cafeteria. Walk me?" Jack looked up at Davey, who was only ever so slightly taller than him. 

  
"Of course." He smiled at Jack. 

  
They walked together speaking about Jack's latest art project. When they walked in to the cafeteria all the separate newsies groups looked immediately at them. Jack ignored and walked into the cafeteria where he was stopped by Spot. Even though Spot was considerably smaller than Spot you could tell he was a lot stronger than him.

  
"What youse doin' in here, Kelly." Spot growled at him. Davey started mumbling something quietly at Jack, probably trying to get him out of the cafeteria.

  
"Gettin' food, Conlon. Got a problem?" Jack growled back. It was part of the plan but Jack still hated being like this with his brother. Sure they had their fallouts but they were never like this. 

  
"Yeah. He's looking right at me." Spot growled angrily. He pushed Jack backwards, he pushed him so hard that he fell right on to his arse. Spot went over to him and punched him flat in the nose.

  
As much as neither of them wanted to they had practiced it at home so they could do it without really hurting Jack. Which they soon discovered it was not possible. Spot didn't stop. Just as they had planned. Race went to Spot and grabbed him off and Davey helped Jack up. Race held Spot back as best as they could. Everyone of the newsies other than Davey knew this was happening. Davey tried to pull Jack of the cafeteria but he wanted to stand his ground. Eventually, he gave into Davey.

  
"Yeah, go on Kelly, leave with your little boy toy who youse will end up leavin' in a week." Spot spat as he left. Once again they had discussed this prior.

  
Davey looked back when Spot said that. Pure fear was in his eyes. Then in the corner of his eye he could see Pulitzer smirking. He looked back again at Spot and then turned around and left with Jack.

  
Once again, they were back in the room. Jack with an ice pack to his nose. They hadn't said anything yet. Davey wanted to make sure Jack was fine.

  
"What was all that?" Davey asked sitting next to him on an old couch.

  
"It was planned. Don't worry. We did it all for the plan. Spot didn't mean what he said, Ise told him to say that because I knew it would make youse scared which was convince Pulitzer. That's why Ise didn't tell youse because Ise wanted it to be more real." Jack said refusing to look Davey in the eye.

  
"Oh." Davey said, he was a little shocked at first but he could see why Jack was doing it. "That's not actually a bad idea. Maybe you should keep me in the blue about the plan more often. Maybe just give me a slight heads up though." Davey laughed gently at the end.

  
"Youse ain't mad?" Jack asked finally looking at Davey. He looked straight into his eyes. Davey's eyes answered his question.

  
"A little. Well, at least at first until you explained. Right now I feel...well I'm not sure. I don't like you guys doing this for the sake of me." Davey explained.

  
"Ise get ya. And youse don't need to feel like this. It isn't the first time. He tried to get some of the Brooklyn newsies to do it. They flat out refused too. They've been facing the consequences. That's why there is barely any Brooklyn newsies. He didn't ask Spot. He knew about him, Race and Albert so he didn't bother. He is one of the only Brooklyn newsies left." Jack said, still looking at Davey. He saw the tension in his eyes relax which made him smile.

  
"That does make me feel better. Now, how is your nose?" Davey smiled at him. He reached up to move Jack's hand which was holding the ice pack to his nose. Jack's nose had turned a dark shade of purple. "Not good. I'm going to say not good." Jack heard the panic in Davey's voice.

  
"Hey." Jack took Davey's hands in his own. "Breathe. It's fine. Ise is going to be fine. This is not the first time it's happened." Jack said squeezing Davey's hands gently.

  
Davey thought it was amazing how Jack could calm him down like this. All Jack was doing was holding his hands and Davey felt reassured and relaxed. Jack watched as he saw Davey calm down. He looked so perfect. He smiled as he saw every muscle in Davey's body relax. Davey smiled back at Jack. 

  
"I know I said this morning I need a few days to figure us out but I think I figured it out. If you want to I wouldn't mind us being...boyfriends." Davey said nervously. He didn't know how Jack was going to react but he felt relaxed as Jack smiled even widely.

  
"Course I want to." Jack leaned into kiss Davey when once again Katherine burst through the door. The two immediately jumped away from each other. Jack could hear Davey sigh as Katherine walking in.  
"Oh my gosh. Jack!" She rushed over to him. "Are you okay? I saw what happened." She said fussing over him like a protective mother. "Look, I have an idea that will mean my father will let the Newsies get back together. So you and I will pretend to date-" She was interrupted by Jack.

  
"No Kath, Ise don't fake date anymore. Ise haven't in 4 years. And like Ise said before we ain't gettin' back together. Now leave because me and Davey was havin' an important conversation and youse storm in here with your ideas that ise have already said ise don't want." Jack said angrily. 

  
Katherine looked upset. She looked like she was going to cry but she also looked like she was about to soak Jack there and then. She looked at Davey who's face was emotionless. She couldn't work out what there important conversation was even though she tried by looking at the both countless of times before storming out and slamming the door behind her. 

"Are you okay?" Davey asked looking at Jack who looked like a bomb which had just gone off. 

  
"No. Yes. Ise don't know. Can we sit and cuddle please?" Jack asked. Davey could sense Jack needed him and he would have obliged regardless. 

  
"Of course, Jackie." Davey took his hand and walked over to the old couch with him. He sat down and let Jack curled up beside him and rest his head on his chest. "Do you think this whole fake break up to convince Pulitzer is perhaps getting to you?" Davey asked wrapping his arms around him.

  
"Maybe. We's can talk to the boys later. For now, we have 20 minutes of lunch left and ise want to cuddle." Jack closed his eyes and buried his head deeper into Davey's chest.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Davey met up with the rest of the newsies late that day. It was clear to Davey that this was getting to Jack and perhaps the others too. The tension in the room suggested all the newsies were anxious of what was to come next. 

"Right, Davey pointed out to me earlier that this may be getting to me. Ise see it getting to youse too. We is gettin' back together." A sigh of relief came from all the newsies. "And if Pulitzer tries anything then we strike." The newsies nodded that head. This was something they all liked seen as they won't be apart anymore. "Spend the mornin' bein' how youse have been for the past few days. Lunch will be normal, normal table, normal us. Sound good?"

All the newsies said various things that told Jack they agreed. They then all went back to doing what ever they was at the lodging house. Romeo came up to Jack and hugged him tightly. Even though Romeo saw Jack at home it was weird not having the guy he looked up to with him at school.

"Hey, why don't we have a game night at home today?" Jack asked Romeo.

"Can Davey, Finch, Albert, Race and Elmer come?" Romeo asked.

"If Medda says yes and they all want to then Ise can't see why not." He ruffled Romeo's hair who went off to ask they people he mentioned and to text Medda.

"What do you do at game night?" Davey asked Jack.

"Take a guess, Dave." Jack laughed. Davey went a little flustered for a second before pulling Jack off into an adjoining room. They still hadn't told anyone about them, they both agreed the strike was more important.

"Are you okay?" Davey asked, standing in front of Jack.

"As long as ise have youse and the newsies I'm peachy." Jack said turning away.

"You've had the newsies and me these past few days but you've been off, Jackie." Davey said moving his face so Jack could see him.

"It's just Pulitzer. He thinks he's this big man who can just threaten people. He can't do that! He can't stop people being friends." Jack moved away from Davey to sit down on an old chair. Davey came and crouched in front of him.

"People with lots of money tend to take advantage of that. Plus, Pulitzer has lots of ambition. Ambition tends to be peoples tragic fall. He has this strong desire to achieve this, that when we beat him he won't see it coming." 

"When we beat him? Don't youse mean if?"

"No, Jackie, I mean when we beat him because we will. You and me are unstoppable together and if we have the newsies behind us we are even stronger." Davey said.

"How can youse say that. You've only know us a couple of days."

"Because I'm smart. And it is pretty evident." Davey brought his hand to cup Jacks cheek and move his face towards him. "Don't doubt yourself, Jack. You are stronger and braver than you know and with the help of me and the newsies we can do this."

"Thank youse." Jack leaned down and kissed Davey gently.

"Now, I remember something about a game night." Davey said smiling and standing up.

\-----------------------------------

The day all the newsies were on edge. Nobody knew how lunch was going to go. They didn't know if Pulitzer was going to be there or what. They knew nothing. They all sat where they usually would. They all were pretty happy, they all had each other back. Davey sat on one of the long benches, Jack was sat in front of him on the table with his legs to the left of Davey. Spot, Albert and Race sat opposite them. Crutchie, Elmer and JoJo sat to Davey's right. The rest of the newsies were all over the table where ever they could fit. It was 2 tables pushed together but it still barely fitted all of them. They rest of the school shot them a few confused looks because just yesterday Spot was punching Jack in the nose and now they were sat here laughing about something Davey didn't catch.

The cafeteria was very loud but all of a sudden everyone went quiet. Davey looked up and saw Jack looking behind him. He turned around there was Pulitzer, who looked very angry. Beside him was what looked like a police office and on the other side there was warden type person. Katherine was behind him, looking very upset. Pulitzer caught Davey's eye and shot him a very angry look. Davey drifted his eyes to the two people on Pulitzer's sides. 

"Hello, Jack. Or should I say Francis. Time to take you back to where you belong. Prison." The warden type person said.

Davey looked at Jack. Who was Francis? What was happening? Jack didn't look at Davey, he just looked ahead. Jack began to stand up and walk over to him but Davey grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"I'm sorry but what exactly has Jack done?" Davey said standing by him side and not letting go of Jack's hand. He could feel the lots of pairs of eyes on his hand that was attached to Jack's.

"Well, he's harassed and threaten your headmaster." Davey burst out into laughter when the warden said that.

"If anyone has been threatening people its Mr. Pulitzer. I hadn't even been here for 10 minutes and he threatened me. He told me if I didn't spilt up a group of friends my family would blacklisted from all schools and my parents would be out of jobs. I didn't even do anything to him." Davey was getting angry now. He wasn't paying an attention to his surroundings. If he did he might have noticed the town mayor who slipped in the back of the cafeteria. "Neither has this group of friends. Yes, they may get out of hand sometimes but if Pulitzer had just asked them nicely to reign it in a bit they probably would have done. He's the one who's been threaten people and I know it's my word against his but I would never lie, especially not with an officer present." 

Pulitzer looked at Jack and then back at Davey. He turned around and left the cafeteria with the warden and office following him. The town mayor slipped out of the back, once again unnoticed. Once they were gone Davey too left the cafeteria. He let go of Jack's hand and brushed of Katherine as she tried to stop him. He was too on edge to stay in there and face anyway. He went straight to the room they would usually go to. He just needed to be away from everyone. Davey couldn't even believe what he just did. He never gets angry like that. He just isn't the type. Davey laid on the old couch with his face and stomach down. He wanted to punch something, he wanted to cry. He choose the latter, it seemed like least damaging option. 

He felt a soft hand begin to rub comforting circles on his back. He didn't look up to see who it was. Davey did not want them to see him like this.

"Dave?" Davey recognised Jack's voice. He didn't really want Jack to see him like this but he just wanted to be in his arms. He sat up awkwardly and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist burying his head into Jack's shoulder. He began to cry harder. Davey honestly could not remember the last time he cried. He knew his body was letting everything he'd kept hidden for at least a year out. "Shhh, it's okay, Ise got you." Jack whispered in Davey's ear, stroking his hair. 

Davey wasn't sure how long he like that but it felt like forever. He felt a lot better when he was done. At some point Jack had moved them so he was leaning against the back of the couch.

"Who's Francis?" Davey asked, lifting his head from being in Jack's shoulder. 

"My birth name. Ise didn't want anything to do with my family so Ise changed. Medda got it legally changed but Synder, the warden, insists on calling me it. He caught me stealin' bread once for me and Romeo. Ise was still Francis back then." Jack explained.

"He seems like a dick." 

"He is." 

"Jack." Jack looked at Davey. "We are going on strike against Pulitzer until he agrees to let you guys be and we will not give up until we get it in writing." Jack nodded and then kissed Davey gently. Today just made Jack fall further in love with Davey, if that was possible.

"Ise don't know if this will make youse worse or better but Ise should tell you. When Ise left after youse everyone was speaking about us. Youse know cause youse were holding my hand. They were all speculatin' if we are datin' or not. The newsies weren't, they aren't really bothered its our business. But everyone else was. Katherine even asked me as Ise left but Ise didn't reply." Davey looked up to him.

"Do you want people to know?" Davey asked.

"Do youse?"

"I want what ever you do." Davey replied.

"Ise want people to know but ise ain't goin' to explicitly say it. It ain't their business but Ise don't want hide what we have."

"Sounds like a plan." Davey kissed his nose.

"Now youse mentioned something about a strike." 


End file.
